Milo and Susie: into the Hills we go!
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: Could think of a Summary yet,but read I think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Oblong, got that, **okay good, because I'm not putting this out there again****

* * *

><p>Jared Klimer who now look like a blond haired carbon copy of his farther George Klimer walk over to the wnidow of his mansion with smirk on his face, George arrogances at the power the hill had over the valley community was now fully past down to his son in full force!<p>

Looking over to the old Johnsons mansion a few blocks down from his own mansion, Jared smirk widen at seeing half a dozen moving trunks driving up to it, reaching into the pockit off his suit 'that now look the same as his dads' and pull out a cell phone and press the 3 button for speed dial, awaiting a moment for the the person to pick up, a voice came on.

"Hello Jared?"

"Hey sis, sorry to call you out of the blue like this. but you will not believe what I'm looking at." Jared said to his sister Debbie who was now marry to his old best friend Blaine.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" Debbie ask glad he call as it was getting boring ordering around her favorit maid to pick on.

"New money just enter the Hill! It at the old Johnsons mansion." Jared said in a gleeful tone and he could easly feel his sister brighting up over the line.

"Really! About damn time!" Debbie yell a little, glad that the hills were getting some new neighbors.

"I know right! Anyway I'm heading down there to say hello. Wanted to see if you would tag along." Jared said than heard moving around in the back ground.

"I'll tell Helga to have a Coffee Cake put together from our bakery and meet you in ten minute at the end of the block." Jared nodded saying he'd be there, though he did have to surpress a laugh at hearing Helga name, he could help it, his sister only hire her because the woman was in fact good at being a maid 'through Helga was forbidden from the kitchen' yet no matter how often Debbie was cruel to her, the toad-like woman stubbornly believe that she Debbie were friends.

Putting that a side he had to get ready to meet the new neighbors. Having come down to the end of his block, Jared found him self waiting a good seven minute for Debbie.

"What taking that girl so long? I'd better- "Hey bro!" -oh their she is." Jared who had been about to take his cell phone and call her sigh at seeing his sister running over to him, holding a Coffee Cake.

"Sorry I'm late, but had to make sure Helga was to busy to follow me again." Debbie said runing over to Jared smile who grin in return.

"What did you make her do?" Jared as he enjoyed hear about all the humiliating stuff she made Helga do. Debbie just grin in return.

"I went easy on her this time and just made her clean out the dog pen." Debbie reply and Jared wonder if you could really call cleaning after 50 dogs going easy on her.

"Well anyway, let get going." Jared said as the two move toward the pick up trucks and started some small talks.

"So have you heard from mom and dad?" Jared ask, it had been seven year since their parents George Klimer and Pristine Klimer had move to honolulu after Jared take over the Globocide factory.

"Oh yeah, mom call me all the time. She and dad are having a blast from what I hear." Debbie reply as Jared nodded back, they had just reach the mansion but only saw truck work, walking up to the nearer one Debbie spoke first.

"Hello mister, could you point us to where the new owners are." the worker who was in a blue jump suit with a clip Broad look up than pointed to a man who look like he had only about a dozen single pieces of hair slicked neatly back on his head, he was in brown slacks and a white butten up,

Next to him was a long dark hair lady, in grey suit pants, white shirt and simple black high heels. both of them had their back to Jared Debbie, talking to what look like their butler. Nodding to one another they move to the pair.

"Hello there, I'm Debbie West, and this is my brother Jared Klimer." Debbie said as Jared take over.

"And we'd like to be the first to welcome you to the Hills and-" Jared trail off as the two who from the matching gold rings were marry turn around, lieveing Jared's and Debbie mouths to fall open.

"M-M-M-Milo Oblong?" Jared said more than a little started to see someone who left the valley community 17 years ago when he was 18.

"C-C-C-Creepy Susie?" Debbie added just as surprise to see the pale girl that left soon after Milo, and both her and Milo look a great deal more normal now, though it can be said that Susie still had that creepy dark aure about her, just to a lesser degree now.

Cocking his head to the right a bit Milo needed little time to recognize them both, the woman he was sure a Debbie though which one was a whole other matter, as for the guy, there was only boy that could give him this urge to call gay, that he could remember.

"Debbie... and Jared right? If so, then wow, you two really grew!" Milo exclaimed as Deddie now had an even better firger than her mother.

Debbie beamed at his familiarity, pleased to know he easily remembered her while Jared just let his mouth open. "Thanks, you've… grown too." to Debbie this was a complete under statement! Milo was tall, now at a height that was a good two inches taller than Jared and had a VERY muscular frame.

"It is them, it been so long." Susie spoke up next, her French accent still heavy in her voice, Debbie and Jared than turn to her.

"Holy, God Almighty," he gasped as they truly lay their eyes on Susie for the first time and seeing the body she now had along with the H-cup that had not been their 17 years, It took an elbow to the ribs from Jared sister to snap him out of it. "I-I mean, hello!"

"Nice save." Susie Said in a deadpen tone with a tiny smirk.

"Sir." everyone turn to the left and saw the old man who Debbie and Jared guess was the butler.

"I hate to break up your time with... old friends but I you'd like to know that your parent just call saying they were home now." Milo nodded

"Thank Kensen, why don't you look after the little one and have Abby the made take care of the rest of the mover while me and Susie get going." Milo, as Kensen bow said he'd get it done and left as Milo turn back to his new neighbors.

"Sorry about that, while it was... Um nice... to you guys again. We need to get going." Milo said trying to be nice, really not all that happpy that the first people he ran intoafter coming home was the bullys from his childhood. Debbie blink a bit before looking down at the Coffee Cake and quickly hiding it behind her back.

"Oh I see, We just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood, but we don't won't to keep you so will be going." Grabing her brothers arm, the duo walk off. Looking to another they just sigh be for moving to their car.

000000000000

Jared and Debbie had just enter the mansion with Debbie throwing away the Coffee Cake, moving to his Office pull out two glass cups and a bottle scotch and mixs it with a dash of whiskey. After making both cup and giving one to his sister she wasted no time to take a drink as they down them in one go.

"Oblong! can you believe it, Milo Oblong!" Jared as he pore another drink and down it. "And was that Susie, are marry now? And even so how the hell can they afold to live up here!"

"Hey, we haven't seen them in like 17 years, clearly lieveing the valley community did them a world of good, I mean did you see the shape they in!" Debbie said with a grin, Jared who had been pacing back and forth stop to look at his sister. "I mean hell Milo dosen't even have that squint in his eye any more!"

"Sis, why are you so calm about this?" he ask and Debbie just sigh.

"Look I kind of like Milo with we were kids, "grasp" and before you say anything keep in mind that he was the one that look after me when my body got all tore up that one time." Jared shut his mouth at that as he remember the time where his sister had that accident, causing her to look very much like a scarecrow. Seeing how Milo was the one that kept her from killing herself Jared could 'somewhat' undershand that.

"But with him being both poor and unpopular at the time their wasn't anything I could do back than." Debbie than gain a big grin. "But now!"

"But Deb, how can you over look the fact they were from the valley?" Jared ask as if trying to drive home a point.

"Easy, just don't think about." Debbie laugh but the scowl on Jared face made her stop and sigh again.

"Okay, let look at it this way." Debbie started.

"Out of all the Clubhouse Kids back than, who was the close's ones to looking the most normal?" Debbie ask as Jared take on a thinking pose.

"Well Milo and Susie." Jared said after a moment.

"Right, and who was most likely to make something out of themselfs in that group." Debbie ask

"Milo and Susie?" Jared said again.

"Right and who acted normal the most out of them?" Debbie one more thing.

"Milo and Susie?"

"No, it was Peggy. but she was and always will be, a total freak! So Milo and Susie win that one by default." Debbie said. "My point is, out of all the people in the valley I think we should be glad it was a pair that was the most normal that move to the Hills" Debbie finish and with all the freaks in the Valley Jared had to agree.

"Since their too busy today what so we try again tomorrow morning?" Debbie ask and Jared nodded waiting to know just how Milo made it to the top like this, while Debbie was thinking about what other snack to bring to the the Oblongs house.

0000000000000

A very much older Pickles Oblong set at the set at her kitchen room table working on her sixth pack of Newports 100 this day when the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Pickles call lieveing kitchen and wlking up to the front door, upon opening it and seeing who was there, a mischevious smile was set on Pickles face.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Oblongs, coming down all the way from the Hills to say hi?" Pickles said with a teasing smirker causing Milo groan.

"Hi mom, can we please come in?" Milo ask already tire of this, but Pickles wasn't done yet.

"I don't know, is it really okay for Hills people like you to walk into such a poor home and - "MOM!" ok, ok Sheesh." Pickles said chuckling as Milo and Susie walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Oblong, it good to see you again." Susie said in that deadpan of a French accent Pickles love to hear.

"Hey there Susie, always nice to have you around, but call me Pickles. I'm old, no need to make me feel it!" Pickles reply and Susie nodded, soon they move to the kitchen. Setting at the table Bob Oblong came bouncing on in he too having age just as much as Pickles.

"Well I'll be boxing champ mehmet ali, when did you get here sport?" Bob said bouncing on to a stool, but before my Milo could speak first Susie spoke up next.

"Just a moment ago, but it was a nice drive through the Valley. This place is alway full with death! the roadkill was just-" However before Susie could go on Pickles reach into a wig.

"Here a pretty lighter Susie, why don't you go light the garbage on fire or something." Pickles said wanting to stop her before she really got started. Grining, Susie quickly grab the lighter and was heading for the back door.

"I'd butter go make sure that all she set on fire." Bob said ever the chipper one already bouncing after her. Lieveing Milo and Pickles along, the latter started chuckling.

"Boy do we know how to pick em, eh Milo?" Milo rise an eye brow as Pickles explain.

"Me, you, and Chip. I fall in love with a guy that was born without any arms or legs, you fall for a girl that has a unhealthy obsessed with death, and a pyromania to boot, and lastly Chip marry a girl with so money deformities that it a wonder why she didn't kill herself at age 10!" Pickles said causing Milo to laugh out loud.

Grabbing to cup for the lemonde on the table, Milo thought back to how Chip first fall for Peggy. It had been at a party in the Valley for teens, Biff and Chip had just gotten back from a surgery Nurse Rench preforum which in fact was her just CUTTING Biff and Chip at the waist and down their share a middle leg in half! How they live through it is anyones guess, but they did and now looked pretty normal, ya know beside half of their waist, Biff right leg and Chip left leg being gone.

Anyway it turn out Peggy had been invited as well because she put in for most of the money, she and Chip got super drunk of their asses and find a room in the back. Getting real busy! Biff came home the next day with a shit eating grin on his face telling Chip about the best night of his life. At the Clubhouse Peggy couldn't stop asking Milo about his brother, two month later they started dating.

"Well Beth and Biff haven't find someone yet, so it still open on them." Milo said as Pickles just shake her head as he pore a drink.

"Can't wait for the freak the'll pop up with some day, anyway how is Beth doing?" Pickles ask down her drink before lighting up a Newports cigarette.

"Pretty good, grade are up, got lot of friends,and really happy I paid to have that appendage removed from her head." Milo said as he pore him and Pickles some more lemonde, Pickles however got that mischevious glint back in her eye.

"That right your rich now, so how is life in the Hills?" Milo groan at the teasing tone his mom take on.

"I just move to the Hills mom! I didn't even wanted to live there in the first place." Milo that last part. "But the damn real estate from around here wouldn't let me, say that the Hills are for people like us."

"Well when they see green, it to the Hills you go!" Pickles said chuckling, Milo only roll his eyes at her, the lronly of how as a child he wanted nothing more than to live in the hill but now wanted nothing more than to live in the valley near his perents now was just killing her.

"SUSIE, NO! We said only the stuff in the garbage can, not the aluminum siding on the house! And where did you get that can of gasoline!" Milo and Pickles heard Bob exclaimed horror, Milo and Pickles had a good laugh at that one.

"I'd better get Susie and head home before she sets the house on fire again." Milo getting up as Pickles walk him to the back door that had smoke near it. "I'll send someone to fix that later today, and stop by tomorrow evening once we have everythings settle into."

"Sounds good, but be sure to bring Yvette. Have seen my little grandbaby in a year." Milo nodded before giving her a peck on the creek, turnning to call out to his wife, but then Milo grasp.

"SUSIE! Put that down! You do not set people on fire, and that goe's for my dad!" Milo exclaim as Pickles just kept on chuckling at her son and daughter in law.

0000000000000

it was 9:35 at nigh now and Milo was now in his Office, 'having save his dad from a buring death' and was trying to finish up the work he had to turn in on monday, it was times like this he wish he never became Head of the general affairs department, how he got that way when he was just a Janitor would be anyones guess, but if Milo had to say it'd because his boss was a moron..

See, the first Head of the general affairs department was a laid back snob who made Milo do all his paper work. Now your problemly wondering why Milo, well after having Milo take this new medicine to fix his short attention spin, the Head of the general affairs realize Milo had a photographic memory, remembering everything he saw. Putting it to use, he had Milo look through all of the companys books as well as other, like stuff on Administrator and not. He was basicly using Milo as his way to stay at the top... On to till the president of the company found out and fire his ass!

Have taken a like to Milo's memory, the president made him do dozens of tests to see if Mile truly had the goods, before a pointing him as the new Head of general affairs. After finishing nine and a half pages of paper work Milo was ready to call it a night.

"Are you done yet? It getting... cold in the bedroom by myself... " Susie's heavy French accent ring in Milo's ears looking up Milo still found it creepy how she was able to move around with out making a sound.

"Almost done just give me a few more minutes." Milo said as Susie nodded back.

"Hurry up, I'm getting bored." Susie said backing up, showing off the very short black robe she had on that only to just below her hips and nearly exposing her large breasts to him. turnning to lieve Milo's eye follow her hips as the robe came up abit showing him she had nothing on under it. Look back at his paper work Milo pause for a moment.

"Naw, it only half a page left and monday is four days away, so no hurry" Milo said quickly putting his paper work in the desk and heading for his Office room door. Out in the hallway Milo past a Maid who stop by him.

"Mr. Oblong I was yet coming to let you know that little Yvette is sound a sleep." the maid said with a bow, turnning to her, Milo smile.

"Good, tell the other, you and them can take the night off, I don't want anyone on this floor for the rest off the night." the Maid nodded and walk a way. Making it to the master bedroom Milo had reach to open the door when it flash open on his own and a hand shot out, grabbing him and pulling Milo in. Slaming the door shut behind.

A pair of lips smash into his eargerly before Susie finally pull back and practically flung Milo onto the king sizes bed. "Wow, your really in a rush to get this started!"

"Not really." Susie reply, "And you're wearing way too many clothes."

He didn't protest as she started stripping him naked, only because there was absolutely nothing he could do. Susie only became really active when having sex and when she wanted it, it was not a good ldea for him to say no 'he been there and did not want to do that again'.

Taking off her robe, Susie crawled onto the bed and loomed over him, like a tiger over a freshly killed deer that was about to become her dinner. And the hungry look in her eyes didn't help any, with a feral grin. she leaned into kiss him fully on the lips.

Milo wrapped his arms around her silm and rather lithe body, holding her to him as her breasts pushed up against his chest. An action that caused more blood to move further south.

She pulled her arms and legs around his body, his hands moving lower in order to take hold of her shapely rear end and lift it up slightly, moving her into position so as to impale her on his shaft Milo began a vicious pace, which Susie quickly matched

Milo's tongue entered her mouth as his manhood pierced her body, a shudder of pleasure going through her as she started moving up and down in order to get the full feeling of him. Their lips broke apart and Susie arched her back, her breasts sticking right in Milo''s face. The young man quickly latched onto her right breast with his mouth, his right hand gripping and caressing her left breast in time with his suckling, making her moan in appreciation of the stimulus. After a while he grabbed her arms and pressed them to the bed making her fall backwards with him lying on top.

"You like that don't you?" at a moan from her he just smiled a little and said once again: Milo was still moving inside of Susie with his dick stimulating her. "Oh yeah! now come inside of me!"

With that said he felt the edge of pleasure being reached and without much thought his dick let go of the semen that had been building up there and splattered all inside her. Milo fell on his back, his deflated manhood resting limply against his thigh.

"You really know how to please a woman Milo." Susie to him who had then laid on the bed. She leaned down close to his ear.

"I don't know about you but I think it time for another round." She said breathing seductively into his ear. His manhood twitched. It was going to be a long night for him.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Alright let me start off by saying I've been wanteding to make this story a long time and it my first Oblong fic so go easy my with the flames... but really tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters: 2 Susie and Debbie

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and Debbie West could now be seen watching as her baker put the finishing touches on the strawberry cream pie she order to have fix. At her side was her toad-like maid Helga, whose mouth was openly watering at the delicious looking pie, Debbie frowned.<p>

"Unless you want to end up cleaning out the dog pen for a mouth, you'll keep your hands off this one." Helga gulp at the threat knowing it was very real, as the baker finish wrapping the pie up he handed it to Deddie making sure to keep it out of Helga reach. Thanking the man Debbie headed out the kitchen and for the front door, with Helga behind.

"So are we going to meet the new neighbors?" Helga ask causing Debbie to stop in her tracks, and slowly turn to the maid with an very unhappy expression on her face.

"Helga, how do you know about that?" Debbie ask with an edge that said you better tell the truth.

"It's not like we get new neighbor a lot, so everyone talking about it." Helga replied as Debbie nodded, (_So true, but still. I was hoping to keep this quiet for a little while longer._) Debbie thought.

"Yeah well I'm going and you're staying here." Debbie as she turn back to head for the door but Helga was still following.

"BUT WHY!? I want to meet them too!" Helga whaled as Debbie turn her head back giving her the evil eye.

"Helga. you do realize that I'm... overlooking the fact that you ate the first three pies that were made right?" Debbie ask and Helga was looking back in fourth at hear this.

"That wasn't me that was... the dogs! Yeah the dogs ate em." Helga mutter an obvious lie, Debbie eyes narrowed.

"The dogs aren't allowed in the house and... Come to think of it, you aren't allowed in the kitchen." Debbie said looking down at the now sweating maid. "So why were you in there just now?"

"I'd answer that but, um I got work to do." Helga said quickly walking away as Debbie just sigh sure that the woman was going to give her grey hairs some day. Walking out of her mansion she headed down the path to the Oblong mansion. While on the walk there Debbie was thinking of all the things she wanted to talk to Milo about, like how had his life been when he left, and what not. Reaching the door she knocked on it expecting one of the maids or butlers to answer... but felt really uncomfortable when a creepy dark aura overcame her, that when Susie answered the door.

"Well now this is a surprised." She crossed her arms and leaned up against the door frame.

"What can I do for you." _(I can't believe I forgot about her!_) Debbie thought in dismay.

"I-I Know you were, um busy last time. But um welcome to the neighborhood," Debbie said cheerfully but a clear edge of nervousness in her tone, while holding out the strawberry cream pie to Susie. She reflexively took it as it was pressed into her hands and looked at the woman before.

"Um, thank you," she said, not sure what this was all about. Then she remember one the things she had forgot about the Hills, it was they were like the suburbs and like all suburbs this was a universal signal that your neighbors are welcoming you into the neighborhood.

"Oh, I just made some coffee, so why don't you come in, and we'll have a few slices." Susie said, stepping back to let her enter. Debbie brushed against her and smiled nervously at what she felt (_Wow, she has huge breasts,_) Debbie thought, a gulp forcing itself down her throat as they passed into the heading for the living room.

Placing the pie on the table Susie told her to wait while she got the coffee, Susie nodded and began looking around the huge living room, sizing up the furniture. After inspecting the furniture and decorations, it went without saying Debbie was impressed with how expensive they must have been.

"Looks like they must be doing pretty well to afford this stuff." She observed sitting on the couch as Susie came back in with two plates that had two coffee cups on top and the coffee itself in the other hand. After setting things up Susie cut each of them a slice and poured them both a cup of coffee, they ate with Debbie giving her thank. Now that some of the awkwardness die down a bit she felt that this wasn't too bad as even with how creepy Susie was it was nowhere near the level of the past.

That also likely had to do with the fact she look a lot more normal now, yeah Susie was still really pale but at least she no longer look like the bastard daughter of the grim reaper. As Debbie pondered over Susie's changes, her eyes slowly drifted downwards. (_Although she must have really strong back muscles now._) Debbie thought.

"I mean those are huge." She mutter very quietly as she take a bite of her pie.

"Something on your mind, Debbie." Susie asked.

"Wh-What?" Debbie stammered to say but then felt two fingers under her chin bring Debbie to eye point.

"My face is up here." Susie replied.

"Sorry!" Debbie said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot so I'm used to it," Susie offered taking a sip of her coffer.

"Usually not with women, but a lot." She added and Debbie embarrassment reach new heights and quickly decided that diverting the other woman's attention might be for the best.

"So where is your husband at this morning." Debbie ask and Susie laughed.

"Distractions, hmm? Well he taken little Yvette to see his parents earlier." Susie said and Debbie relax now that the subject had been changed but then raise an eyebrow at the name just now.

"Yvette? Who is that?" Debbie ask taking a sip of the coffee.

"Our three year old daughter." Debbie's eyes went wide and the coffee nearly came spurting out from her lips had she not held her hand over it but was coughing profusely .

"Let it slide right down," Susie said, clapping her on the back.

"Sorry but you guys have a child?" Debbie really surprised by that, it seem these two really got busy while they were gone.

"Yeah and through I'm on the pill we're thinking about another one." Susie replied and Debbie find herself somewhat jealous, due to Blaine having a narrow urethra gaining kids was proving to be very difficult for them and hearing that Susie had a husband that was not only cable of and already gave her a child but that she might want another? That felt like a kick in the gut.

"I see, well I'm very happy for you." Debbie said quietly taking another ship. "

"Thank. And what about you, any kids?" Susie ask and through she try to hide it the pale woman notice the twitch Debbie made.

"Let just say physical problems in my husband has made that somewhat difficult for us." Debbie said this with a smile but Susie got the feeling she shouldn't ask anymore, the blond then place her cup down and got up.

"If you don't mind my I use your bathroom?" Susie nodded telling her how to get there as she moved to walk across the living room her but her left foot tripped into the table causing Debbie to fall over, Susie to help only to have her eyes wide as Debbie fell on top of her.

"Madame I thought you'd like to know that a call came from-" the butler from yesterday walked in to inforum Susie of something and found himself at a lost for words at seeing the house mistress with a woman on top of her, no that wouldn't have been so bad if not for the fact that her lips were locked on to the other ones with the blond ladies right hand on her pushing down on her breast. Both eyes were wide open in surprise before turning to the butler whose mouth had dropped open. Breaking contact the two look at one another before turning to the butler.

"Um that was- um uh-" Debbie tried to stammer out a sentence while Susie just kept Quiet with her eyes wider than they had ever been.

"Umm..." slowly, the butler walked backwards out into the hallway.

"Uh...I'll...I'll just come back a bit later...okay." then he simply ran off without another word. It didn't really seem like the guy was going to 'come back a bit later', either. Sighing Susie to Debbie's surprised pick her up in set the blond woman on her feet.

"I'd better go tell him what really happen, ya know before he say something I have to fire him for." Susie mutter once again pointing to where the bathroom was then heading off to where her butler ran. Debbie could only look out into space not really able to believe what had just happen. "

Well I can easily say we had one hell of a reconnecting phase." Debbie said bitterly before heading to the bathroom.

00000000000000

Sitting out in the back yard Milo watch as his dad play with his daughter Yvette as he and his mom, Chip, and Peggy sit at a pull out table relaxing.

"So you really throwing your own house warming party at the Hills?" Peggy ask and Milo found himself having to get re-use to his one-breasted friend who lacks a lower jaw, causing her to spit and talk with a lisp drank things as it just seem odd now.

"Yeah, thought I'd try and get the old gang back together for a little bit." Milo replied, his eyes once again looked down to see that Peggy had gained quite a bit of weight around her midsection.

"So how far are you along?" Milo ask causing Peggy to placing a hand on her stomach, as Chip smiled.

"About five months now." The thought of her pregnancy always made the woman a bit intoxicated with happiness. Saying it aloud only furthered additional impact.

"You hear that, in just four months! You'll be a uncle! HAHA!" Chip boasted, it was clear he was happy about being a father, Pickles smirk.

"So should I make appointment at Nurse Rench for the kid?" the look of horror on Chip's face was priceless as Pickles burst out laughing, Chip and his brother was more than a little scared from the surgery and the idea of his child going through that nearly made him have a heart attack.

"Mom!" Milo cried wondering how she can say such things so easily.

"HAHAH! Relax I'm just joking around." Pickles said getting up as Peggy tried to calm her husband down while she made her way over to Yvette and Bob, picking up her granddaughter. The little girl skin was as pale as Susie's and though she had a head full of black hair she also had a squint in her left eye like Milo did as a kid.

"Beside I hate to break it to ya but with all the pollution and radiation down here, there really no way you're kid won't be disabled or deformed in someway." Pickles added causing a dark cloud to form over Chip, and Peggy heads, (_Must you be so blunt Mom?_) Milo thought as his cell phone ring, pulling it out, he saw that Beth had sent a text letting him know she was at the airport.

"Well I'd better go pick up Beth, Kensen already has a room ready for her for the summer." Milo said getting up, but then Chip jump to his feet as well.

"Wait up little bro, I'll come with ya." Chip said walking over to him, Milo nodded before turning back to Pickles.

"Hey Mom and Dad, think you can keep Yvette for a while?" Milo ask.

"Sure thing sporte." Bob said happy to watch over his grandbaby.

"Okay, but I'm making sure she stays away from my matches this time." Milo actually chuckle at that one knowing his daughter had take after her mother in more than just look.

"Right well I be back and a bit." Milo told them before he and Chip walk off.

00000000000000

Sitting back on the couch Debbie was trying to think of a way to get Susie to forget what just happen, admittedly the kiss hadn't been too bad, if anything it was pretty damn good! Not that she tell anyone that but that was not the reason she came here. Susie walk right back in a that moment and sat back down on the couch with a sigh.

"That was tiring." Susie mutter really wanting to light something on fire but Milo made her promise he wouldn't come home to the house on fire... again.

"Sooo, Susie. About earlier." Debbie started but Susie wave her off. "Forget It, things happen, so let just let it go." Susie said as Debbie breath a sigh of relief.

"Not the first time I kiss a girl anyway." Susie under her breath while pouring a cup of coffee but Debbie still heard her.

"What was that." Debbie as ask Susie take a sip and gave a small laughter.

"Let's just say Milo and I have had some interesting times and the bed with others." Debbie eyes shot open in surprise, before a very cat like grin came over her face.

"Really... do tell." Susie look the woman over for a second then gave a careless shrug not seeing why she shouldn't tell her. Boy was Milo in for a surprise when he got back.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN The Oblong.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: How Mile mat Susie... again.<strong>_

Debbie West's mouth was drop open as Susie want on about all of her conquest and boy did she have a lot of them and some of this staff made her life look boring when compare to.

"And then there was this time where I mat an administrator name Jackie and boy let me tell you she can eat some pussy and those tit's Mhhh. I think I still have her number." Susie zoning out a bit as Debbie turn completely red in the face, (_How can she be so open about this stuff?_) Debbie thought shock.

"And your husband was okay with all this?" Debbie ask bring Susie attention back to her but she just shrug her shoulder's.

"Eh, we were still just dating at the time so our relationship was pretty open. He slept around, I slept around, and sometime we find that someone who didn't mind having fun with three or more people." Susie stated leaving Debbie widen eyed, (_Wow!_) Debbie thought knowing her sex life had never been anything like this, sure she had a few good story's but nothing like this.

"But it all stop after we got marry, so that was the end of it." Susie told her, Debbie quickly take another sip of her coffee thinking over everything she had just heard and wonder how in the world had these two change so much, going from the loser club house kids to being rich enough to live in the hills and holding nearly every sex story you can think of!

"Well anyway, you've asked an awful lot about my sex life, any reason?" Susie ask bring Debbie attention back to her.

"Just wondering is all, that and how much you paid for those two things on your chest." Debbie remarked then wench as that had sounded a little too catty to her ears so she quickly turn to her to give an apology but stop at seeing Susie looking down at her chest with a clueless expression then back to her.

"Paid for? I'm not sure what you mean" Susie spoke and Debbie could tell she wasn't just joking around.

"I mean how much did those implants cost." Debbie replied before kicking herself since that could have been her chance to end it there, Susie only blink at her question.

"Why would I pay for Implants? To be truthful these are already too big for my taste's as they are now, plus I don't want someone cutting me open until I'm dead... I wonder how it would go?" Susie mumble to herself and not noticing Debbie nearly drop her cup of coffee at that one, Debbie was always happy with her cup size, big B-cup or maybe a small C, but god only knows what size Susie was now.

"Umm, so then when did you get those?" Debbie had to ask now openly looking Susie breast again as Susie look down at them herself.

"Oddly enough after I left from the Valley, did you know that food not from here actually taste good!?" Susie stated and once again Debbie had to roll her eye's at realizing she wasn't joking around, (_So after leaving that place she went from being a freak of nature to a sexbomb pretty much over night... Great!_) Debbie thought.

"Yes I'd imagine so, anyway when did you and Milo get together and got marry?" Debbie ask now strangely interested in Susie life after leaving the Valley, it was clear to her now that Susie and Milo's life had turn completely around after leaving as they were no where closer to this the last time she saw them.

"Well you likely don't know this but my family really didn't move away but went to a see a friend of my dad and mom in New York and we just ended up moving there all together."

"One day my brother who had played with a gas can he got from somewhere set fire to an art exhibition we were at and nearly burn everyone alive." Debbie froze in place at how Susie could say that without blinking an eye... or any expression at all... she also wonder how Susie's brother even got into the place with a gas can to begin with.

"I was sure I'd die a horrible yet wonderful burning death that day! But as fate would have it Milo was there with his boss and save me." Susie said actually looking a little disappoint, Debbie didn't notice this, 'which might have been for the best' (_So they mat again in such a Romantic way? Nice!_) Debbie thought smiling now really listening into the story.

"It turn out he had move to New York and was working for ATEN-COM Technology manufactures Inc as a Janitor back then. I was really surprise to see him again and we... um hold on, when did you get next to me?" Susie ask surprise on her face, which was a rare sight to say the least as she just now notice Debbie at some point move from the couch she was on and sat right next to Susie with a big grin on her face.

"Oh don't mind me, don't mind me. Please go on." Debbie said really wanting to hear more, Susie blink at the woman but then shrug not making a big deal out of it.

"Right, as I was saying, after he save me we kept in contact for a while until my family decide to move to somewhere else again." Susie said never taking notice of the look of anticipation on Debbie face. It was like she was reading a love story and it was about to get to the good part.

"I didn't feel like leaving so mom and dad left me some money, then I move in with Milo and-"

"AND WHAT!?" Debbie busted out surprising Susie a little who thought it best just to answer.

"Well we started dating a week after I move in, and three weeks later we were fucking like rabbit's in heat... could you back up now?" Susie said a bit scare by how close Debbie had gotten.

"Oh sorry but it rather surprising how you two mat again, just like a love story." Debbie said with a dreamy expression, it was clear now to Susie that the woman was a bit of a romantic.

"It like out of one of my love book, two friends who haven't seen one another in years meet up again doing a life and death situation and fall in love!" Debbie exclaimed with star's in her eyes.

"Oooookay, well you wait here for a moment. I need to call Milo to see what happening with Beth." Susie said getting up and leaving, Debbie simply nodded as she walk off. Debbie's mind at the moment was on something else and that was how jealous of Susie she was, It was really odd as she never thought the day would come when she was jealous of Susie for anything and yet here she was. Not only did she have a husband who could and did gave her a child, she was rich enough now that they could move into the Hills!

"And with that body of her, I just no Milo hammering it every night... It just not fair!" Debbie mumble with a pout.

* * *

><p>At the airport Milo and Beth were running across the street to the holiday in through a rain storm! Three hours ago Milo was with Chip waiting for their sister but had to grab a cab and head back when Peggy call saying she needed him to come home for something, Beth flight arrival ten minute's later and when Beth walk up Milo was rather surprise at how much Beth had change, she was taller now about 5.7 and was keeps her red hair in a ponytail, and has on purple earrings, she was wearing a white blouse with blue jeans on. Milo had paid to have that warty growth coming out of the right side of her head remove and have hair implanted on what would have been a bald spot.<p>

Before the two could ever say hello it started pouring down raining, they try to wait it out but it was clear that this storm would be lasting all day and went to grab a room in the Hotel, getting inside the building Mile and Beth dry off and turning around to see the storm still poring down heavy to the point they couldn't even see and sigh. It wasn't safe to drive like this.

"We'll have to wait it out." Milo said causing his sister to pout, then his cell phone went off.

* * *

><p>Back at the Hills Debbie still in Oblong home frown as she look out the window at the storm that came out of no where, this wasn't on the forecast, (<em>May be my brother was right about them always being wrong.<em>) she thought dryly as Susie came back in and Debbie turn to her.

"I see you notice the storm, well my hubby and sister-in-law are trap at the air port and will be staying at a hotel for tonight." Susie said walking over to the top of the fire-place and flicking open a red wooded case showing several bottles of Vodka in each side of it. Debbie groan at knowing there was no way she be going home now and hope the lady didn't mind her staying. Turning around Susie had a bottle of Vodka and two glasses in hand.

"I think you'd rather not go out in that, you're welcome to stay in one of the guess rooms if you like." Debbie's smile widen at the offer feeling like she was going to get along well with Susie... now if only she could do something about the creepy ass aura around her then Susie would make the perfect best friend!

* * *

><p>Else where, at the Hilton bar Velva once known as Velva the Warrior was sitting on a stool wearing a black dress the gave a good view of her breast drinking her heart away with a sigh, she show had just be cut off the air and she try to get it back on but fail at both parts. She wasn't broke or anything just that being a TV star was all she knew how to do and now had to think of something else to do with her life.<p>

"Hey there pretty lady." Velva groan at hearing the voice of another drunken man and turn to glare at him.

"I got a room up stare, so how about we-"

"How about you get the hell away from me before I kick you so hard in the dick you'll never have children... which might be better for the world anyway!" the man's jaw drop and slowly back away from her, Velva smirk knowing that even at 37-year-old she still had men coming at her left and right and could still send them running away with their tail between their leg's.

"Hey another drink please." Velva call and it only take a few seconds before another beer was slid to her, about to down it she groan again when another man stood by her this one even taking a seat, (_Here we go again._) she thought as he turn to her.

"Excuse me miss." turning to him Velva notice he was bald with only a few strains of hair on his head and was rather tell, she was 6 foot but he had to have about 4 inches on her.

"Yes?" she hiss, Milo was taken back at this but figure she was just in a bad mood.

"Sorry but can you pass me the ashtray please?" he ask, Velva pause surprise that all he wanted and push him it, he thank her and pull out a cigar and order a beer, un like his wife Milo had a taste for beer rather than Vodka. Velva just stare at him shock that he wasn't hitting on her as she couldn't remember the last time a man walk past her without his eye's turning to her face... or chest!

An hour later and Velva was getting piss, (_Who does he think he is?_) she growl Milo had not taken another look at he since he sat down and even on his six beer Milo was still going like he could drink more but hadn't even spoken a single word to her.

"Hey big bro!" Beth call running up to him, Velva pause in her glaring to look at the younger girl coming to them, (_So what, he into younger woman? I'm not that old!_) Velva thought in anger completely missing the 'big bro' part that Beth had said earlier.

"What up little sis?" Milo ask and Velva heard it that time.

"One of my old friend's Meach is here and I was wondering if I could stay with her tonight?" Beth ask, Milo shrug not really caring.

"Sure but keep your phone on in case I need to find you." Beth nodded but then put on a sweet as sugar expression and Milo had to force his eyes not to roll as he knew what was coming.

"Thank but ya know, I'm kind of low on money so I was wondering if I could borrow-" Beth was cut off at Milo handing her five one hundred dollar bills and snatch them up with a grin.

"Thanks big brother, love ya!" she said kissing him on the cheek and was about to run off but pause to look at the lady next to him and wonder where she had seen her before. Shrugging it off and thinking it was no big deal she ran off, Milo take another drag of his cigar but then felt another chill ran up his spine and knew that lady he was sitting next to was back glaring at him... again. He didn't know why she was so anger at him but she was and thought it was best to just leave.

"Well time to go." he mutter placing a hundred dollar bill on the table getting up, and leaving. Velva look cross at seeing him leave without so much as saying a word to her and growl as she pay for her drinks and went after him. It take about a minute before Milo made it back to his room and open the door walking in he was about to close it but a hand stop him and push it open.

"Can I help you?" Milo ask backing up as Velva force her way in and slam in the door.

"Yeah big guy, you mind telling me why you think I wasn't go enough to hit on?" she demand, Milo look confuse not sure what she was talking about but then held up his hand.

"Sorry lady but I'm marry, not really into hitting on other women, I'm marry." Milo replied showing her his wedding ring and hoping she would leave but Velva roll her eye's at his words.

"Bullshit! I've mat guys who would give up their wife's just to be with me, so try another one." She snap and by this time Milo was really confused as to why she was anger.

"Well that nice but I'm not one of them so please leave." Velva's jaw drop, it made no sense, she was sure all men were animal's who only care about having sex but now that she thought of it this guy never even so much as glance at her chest once and he was even ask her to leave? Velva was the one who turn men down.. not the other way around!

"You think I'm not good enough for you don't ya? You think you can do better then... ME!?" She growl and Milo back up even more not sure why he was so scary of this lady.

"No, it just that I'm very happy about being with my wife and don't need anyone other woman." Milo explain with what he thought was a reasonable excuse but Velva didn't see it that way.

"Oh so you think you wife has got anything on me!? We'll see about that!" Velva stated marching up to him as Milo back up until he fell back on the couch and Velva mounted him.

"I'm gonna fuck your brains out so bad so your going to forget your even marry!" She all but roar and smash her lips onto his, shocking Milo who try to push her off but the order woman prove to be stronger than she look. The kiss was long and hard and Milo felt the guy down stairs trying to raise, clearly he was more drunk then he thought, using all his strength Milo force Velva off his face.

"Look lady you need to go now!" Milo said trying to sound tough but then squeak when she press her butt on his hardening cock and grab his shoulders.

"I ain't going know where and neither are you!" Velva growl once again kissing him hard and feeling her press down on him Milo knew he wouldn't be able to keep fighting back longer.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Susie and Debbie had made it to Susie's bedroom and were laughing their asses off at a story Debbie had just told Susie about how her husband and brother had gotten drunk one night and had sex! Both of them woke up the next morning feeling horrified and swear never too speak of it again.<p>

"And yet they told you?" Susie ask with a blush on her face and trying to keep in her laughter as she laid out on the couch while Debbie stood before her.

"Well it just that the next day Blaine and him was acting odd, me thinking Blaine had cheated on me 'pause' which technically he did~~ and anyway I quickly corner him and force him to tell the truth." Debbie spoke watching Susie cover her mouth to keep from laughing, Debbie smile widely at this. Every since they started drinking Susie was becoming more and more open at her and actually seem like a normal person now. Who knew being drunk was the only way to get rid of that creepiness about her.

"You should have seen me, I was red in the face all day!" Susie could couldn't hold it, she burst out laughing hard, (_Milo is going to bust a gut when I tell him he was right about them being gay back then!_) Susie thought taking another swig of her Vodka.

"And yet you marry him, I guess that was a one time thing huh?" Susie said flush, it was clear she was to drunk off her ass which was one of the reasons Susie was laid out of the living room couch on her side.

"Hey he's pretty good in the sack so what can I say." Debbie stated lean over the couch Susie was on and now unable to keep her eye's off the breast that kept pausing themselves up as she laid there.

"Well that good I guess, and people of the other gender can 'back him up' is you ask." Susie giggle as Debbie lean over the couch and to Susie's surprise on top of her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't knock the same gender sex until you try, me and my friends did some experiments in high and it kind of fun!" now at any other time would have pointed out that since she and all her friends like a like isn't that just masturbation... but couldn't do to the fact that she was rather shock to feel Debbie squeezing her breast with her right hand.

"I see, but you mind telling me what it is you think you're doing to my body?" Susie said with a blush from what she hope was from all the drinking she had done as Debbie snake her other around Susie shoulder to grab the other breast.

"Feeling you up, surprise you're putting on the shy act even after everything you did in your life." she said as Susie reach to up to pull her hand off our her.

"Yeah but that was nearly ten years ago, I'm marry now." Susie point trying out to make her stop but the blond hair woman was stronger than she look and Susie's body was feeling rather heavy which is what would happen if anyone else had drunk three-bottle of Vodka in one night.

"So, it not like I'm a guy so we're a loud to have fun ya..." Debbie reply then suddenly smash her lips on top of Susie shocking the living day lights out of the girl as she crawl on to of the dark hair lady. Feeling her pants being undone Susie knew she was in for an interesting night, however Debbie would also learn that night what she may have bitten off more than she can chew.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Sorry about the very long undated but please under stand that my free time since I started working has been very little so please barley with me and know I haven't given up on my stories.


End file.
